User talk:Officer 1BDI
Welcome back, Officer 1BDI. :) - Malkin 09:12, 22 June 2006 (UTC) THank you. ^_^ *insert obligatory "School's Out For Summer" track here* --Officer 1BDI 15:08, 22 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks for cleaning up there. We won't be seeing him again, I've made sure of that. :) ElasticMuffin 15:56, 29 July 2006 (UTC) * No problem. :) I was just about to post on your page, asking if I should have outright banned him or not.--Officer 1BDI 15:57, 29 July 2006 (UTC) ::Anyone with a name like that doesn't deserve a second chance. ;) ElasticMuffin 16:00, 29 July 2006 (UTC) :::: Fair enough. --Officer 1BDI 16:03, 29 July 2006 (UTC) PF The new location for this is exactly what was intended by the guideline. Thanks for moving it. :) ElasticMuffin 19:55, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Avatar The avatar is still adamantly failing to show up on my screen. How odd. I guess it's fine then. O_o ElasticMuffin 03:33, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :It is? How odd indeed. When I have time to fool around with it later this week, I'll try uploading it as a jpg and see if that makes a difference (It might not, but I've had other tempramental png files on my dA account fail to show up on other users' computers before; maybe this is just an extention of that problem). :Or it could just be my luck. :p That clover is cursed, I swear.... Officer 1BDI 04:32, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::Adblock blocks it for me, because 'ad' is one of the directories in the URL. I suspect that might be Muffin's problem :) Fuzzie 12:59, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :::Frickin' cursed, I say! Replacing the image file didn't change the URL, so I'm trying to reupload it in the hopes that I'll get a URL without the word "ad" in it (and I'm not sure why that URL was assigned to the image anyway; my other two avatars are fine), but every time I try to upload the image, I get this warning: ::::Upload warning ::::"." is not a recommended image file format. :::I remember having this problem the last time I tried to upload an image, but I forget how I got around it. Switching image formats (from png to gif) doesn't help. Any ideas? Officer 1BDI 16:28, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Vandalism No Problem..it feels great to have helped someone.. Cheers..--Cometstyles 15:21, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :You can use the bot rollback for vandalism by clicking on the IP address to get to their contributions page, then putting ?bot=1 at the end of the URL and loading that page. Then clicking the rollback links will hide the initial edits and the reverts from recent changes. --GreenReaper(talk) 18:10, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::That's useful to know. :P Thank you; I'll keep that in mind next time. Officer 1BDI 20:16, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Good catch I thought I'd caught all the references, but apparently not that one. :-) --GreenReaper(talk) 23:55, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Please see Talk: Officer 1BDI.-- 15:20, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::I click on link in article Super Speech Toy, but link doesn't work. Where I can actually download Super Speech Toy? And how much is file big?-- 14:21, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Ooh, good catch; thank you for bringing it to my attention. I'll fix that page. Unfortunately, I don't know where you can download the COB right now, but you may want to try the Encyclopedia Nornica COB instead. It does the same thing as the Super Speech Toy, but it comes in five books instead of a single item. Officer 1BDI 03:53, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Super Speech Toy Noticed you were looking for a copy. Dug it up out of my large archive and posted it on the little mini online archive I am building. See the article for a link. :) ElasticMuffin 04:51, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you so much! Officer 1BDI 03:09, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Errors in C2 I have Creatures Albian Years and I for now can't play Creatures 1 because some errors. C2 I still can play, but sometimes (during the game), C2 freezes and closes, with macro errors in Science, Breeder's and Medicine Kit. Errors: * Error while talking to game Macro: "inst,dde: getb bioc, endm (Science Kit), * Error while talking to game Macro "inst,dde: putv chem 13,dde: putv chem 105,dde: putv chem 107,dde: putv chem 108,dde: putv chem 106, dde: putv chem 114,dde,dde: putv lcus 1 1 2 0,dde: putv lcus 1 1 2 1,dde: putv lcus 0 1 2 0,dde: putv lcus 0 1 2 1,endm (Breeder's Kit) I don't corectly remember error for Medicine Kit, but I remember that also contains some scripts (probably CAOS). When I run the game after this errors, Science, Medicine Kit and sometimes Breeder's Kit cannot open. I only can fix the problem by restarting computer. Please tell (if you know) what's the problem and it's causes. Also, I want change "maximum kits opened" from 3 to 4 in registry. How I can do this? If you don't know answers on this 2 questions, anyone else can help me. Sorry for my possibly broken English...-- 19:09, September 25, 2009 (UTC)